Oblivion
by yusha
Summary: La luz era tan brillante que lo enceguecía, sin embargo Minato pudo percibir por un segundo la silueta femenina que giraba frente a él, su largo cabello rojizo ondeando al viento, una sombra poco nítida de su sonrisa y sus ojos… unos grandes y preciosos ojos que lo miraban siempre en sus sueños. / (Reto fanfickers 2018: 12 meses, 12 fics. Marzo).


**Aviso:** Este fic forma parte del Reto Fanfic 2018: 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos, que subieron a la página Lo que callamos los fanfickers.

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en este fic me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

 **MARZO:** _Un fanfic basado en un libro/película._

Pairing crack / Posible OoC / Basado en Oblivion, la película de Joseph Kosinski / Universo Alterno Ninja.

Cantidad de palabras: **11804.**

.

* * *

.

 **Oblivion.**

 _By Yusha_

 _._

La luz era tan brillante que lo enceguecía, sin embargo pudo percibir por un segundo la silueta femenina que giraba frente a él, su largo cabello rojizo ondeando al viento, una sombra poco nítida de su sonrisa y sus ojos…

—¿Minato…?

…unos grandes y preciosos ojos verdes que lo miraron…

—Minato despierta, se está haciendo tarde…

Y sintiendo el agradable cosquilleo de los labios sobre su barbilla, reaccionando por reflejo Minato Namikaze se removió en la cama estrechando entre sus brazos la silueta femenina que mañana a mañana le despertaba, escuchando su melodiosa risa y sintiendo sus brazos envolviéndolo también.

—Me haces cosquillas —la escuchó decir y de forma inevitable, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa y aunque se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados buscó el rostro de la mujer a su lado depositando muchos pequeños besos que no hicieron más que prolongar por unos instantes más su bonita risa.

Porque si había algo que a Minato le gustaba era escucharla reír y por supuesto verla sonreír, así que dejando de lado los pequeños besos el rubio finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarse el bonito rostro de su mujer.

—Buenos días Mei —saludó con dulzura permitiéndose unos minutos más en la cama junto a ella que mirándole a su vez saludó.

—Buenos días Minato, ¿tuviste un sueño feliz? —preguntó y Minato apartando el cabello del rostro de su esposa para admirar sus bellos ojos dio un asentimiento.

—Si, tuve un sueño feliz —confirmó antes de besarla de forma suave y delicada, saboreando con tranquilidad ese primer instante de su mañana antes de que los deberes y obligaciones los separaran.

.

.

.

—¿Lo llevas todo Minato? —cuestionó solícita la pelirroja al pie de su marido, llevando en mano el impermeable que cada día el rubio usaba, y tras asegurar que su mochila se hallaba bien ajustada, Minato giró para quedar frente a ella, una cálida sonrisa en su cara cuando asintió.

—Si, esta todo completo —dijo recibiendo el impermeable de sus manos e inclinándose sobre ella para besar sus labios.

Por unos segundos las manos de Mei se aferraron a su chaleco verde antes de terminar su beso y exhalar un pequeño suspiro.

—Ve con cuidado y vuelve a casa pronto —le pidió, su voz en un tono sugerente y bajo que le erizó la piel a Minato .

—Así lo haré —prometió, su mano izquierda atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo unos segundos más para volver a besarla antes de obligarse a retroceder y apartarse de ella mientras se ponía el impermeable—. ¿Me esperarás? —preguntó de espaldas a la puerta sin dejar en ningún instante de mirarla, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios aún antes de verla asentir y sonreír.

—Lo haré, te esperaré —dijo y entonces Minato asintió, le envió un beso en el aire y se puso la capucha que cubría su cabeza para después, girar y salir por la puerta rumbo al frio y lluvioso exterior.

.

.

.

Amegakure siempre había sido un lugar frío y solitario aún antes de que estallara la guerra: las constantes lluvias que asolaba el área lo habían convertido en un sitio estéril prácticamente inhabitable… y aun así hubo un puñado de gente que durante un tiempo se arriesgó a vivir ahí esforzándose por hacer del sitio un lugar autosostenible, aprovechando sus desventajas climáticas para generar otras opciones tecnológicas que les ayudarían a tener una mejor calidad de vida.

Una lástima que la pequeña aldea se hubiera convertido en una zona de guerra y los esfuerzos de esas personas fueran pisoteados…

Aunque, gracias a la llegada de la Diosa Kaguya a la Tierra no todo se había perdido, se recordó Minato avanzando de forma rápida y sigilosa entre los derruidos escombros de la aldea, siguiendo el camino establecido y mirando constantemente el reloj en su muñeca poniendo la máxima atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Debía permanecer alerta por si se encontraba por error con una de las criaturas blancas llamadas Zetsu quienes servían bajo las órdenes de la diosa Kaguya, buscando todavía a los sobrevivientes de la gran guerra y quienes se negaban a rendirse y cooperar.

Y no es que Minato fuese uno de esos rebeldes porque de ninguna manera lo era: simplemente los Zetsu eran criaturas con escasa o nula inteligencia que reaccionaban agresivamente ante cualquier signo de chakra para absorberlo y dirigirlo al gran Árbol sin importar el bando en que uno estuviera.

Por fortuna, Minato sabía que si se mantenía dentro del camino marcado y lo recorría en el tiempo justo calculado podía evitarse cualquier tipo de encuentro innecesario, cosa que hizo, cruzando el accidentado camino, deteniéndose el tiempo necesario para dejarlos pasar, oculto en algunos rescoldos hasta por fin llegar a la ruinosa estructura que antaño había sido algo así como un centro de telecomunicaciones cuya puerta cruzó y aseguró, sonriendo cuando al fin llegó a su destino, vislumbrando parte de la corteza del árbol que gracias a él y a muchos otros, germinó en aquellas infértiles tierras y ayudó a terminar con la guerra.

—Minato ¿ya has llegado? —Escuchó ligeramente amortiguada la voz de Mei en su oído, y cruzando los pasillos que eran una mezcla de árbol, máquinas y paredes, el rubio asintió.

—Si, no tienes que preocuparte, todo ha ido bien —aseguró mientras subía las escaleras que lo llevarían a su instancia de trabajo, agachándose al pasar debajo de algunas ramas que invadían la estructura para llegar al punto más alto de todo Amegakure en donde sus sellos marcaban día tras día los blancos y enormes capullos que contenía el chakra de todo aquel que se había enfrentado a la Diosa en la guerra.

Minato había estado ahí para presenciarlo: había visto con sus propios ojos a la Diosa descender en la Tierra y dirigir su mensaje de paz a toda la humanidad.

《Únanse a mí y olviden la guerra. Yo les ofrezco paz》había dicho, sus ojos blancos mirándolos a todos y sus brazos abiertos al mundo.

Minato, como muchos otros la había visto parar frente a los más fuertes: una mujer bajita y menuda con una larga cabellera blanca que con solo tocar a su oponente absorbió su chakra reduciéndolo al mínimo para que no peleara más.

Y así hizo con sus oponentes, tomándolos uno por uno, nutriendo con ellos al inmenso Árbol que germinó en Amegakure con el chakra de aquellos que no se rindieron y cedieron ante su poder, almacenando toda aquella energía para evitar de alguna manera que hubiera más guerras.

.

.

.

Minato nunca se había considerado un genio pese a su notable habilidad para muchas cosas, ni antes de la guerra ni ahora.

—¿Puedes verme ahora? —preguntó el rubio asomándose desde debajo de la consola metálica, mirando en dirección a las grandes pantallas a su espalda, la voz de Mei aún amortiguada sonando en su oído cuando contestó a través del comunicador.

—Aún no, ¿estás seguro que tienes tiempo? —preguntó ella y Minato esbozando una sonrisa volvió a fijarse en la consola, metiendo el brazo todo lo que podía y tanteando a ciegas los cables que no veía y a veces se confundían con filamentos del gran Árbol, pero conectaba y reconectaba seguro de que funcionaban puesto que se encontraban en buen estado.

Él mismo los había revisado de cabo a rabo.

—Seguro, terminé con los sellos y aún nos sobra tiempo antes de poder irme—contestó mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, sus dedos moviéndose entre los cables y sonriendo cuando las pantallas detrás de él se encendieron todas juntas haciendo un sonido bajo, dejándole que al voltear pudiera ver el rostro de Mei en todas y cada una de ellas.

La pelirroja al verlo por fin tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Deberías marcar de alguna manera el cable correcto? —Preguntó ella, su voz sonando esta vez en toda la habitación y no solo en el oído de Minato que salió de debajo de la consola y se levantó sacudiéndose el pantalón.

—No es necesario, ya ves que lo he solucionado en nada —le dijo, confiado.

Para él resolver la mayoría de las cosas era una cuestión de simple análisis y observación, aunque muchas veces debía pasar a la prueba y el error.

Sea como fuera, lo importante era que podían verse mientras se hallaban separados así que Minato fue a sentarse frente a las imágenes de Mei que sacudió la cabeza y apartó de su ojo el cabello que se le iba siempre a la cara.

Minato deseó poder ser él quien descubriera sus preciosos ojos verdes que lo miraban a través de las pantallas.

—¿Y si fuera yo quien necesitara salir y arreglarlo? —preguntó ella, y la expresión de Minato se endureció por un segundo cuando contestó.

—Tú no necesitas hacerlo. Me tienes a mí para encargarme de ello —aseguró, y aunque Mei hizo un mohín, Minato pronto cambió el tema preguntándole por otra cosa para distraerla a ella y distraerse él también.

Afuera llovía y los Zetsu recorrían la zona.

A veces Minato creía escucharlos cuando pasaban arrastrando a los rebeldes que se encontraban a su paso, o al menos eso se suponía que hacían; la diosa se lo había advertido aclarándole que no podía ir a sus anchas por la ciudad excepto en ciertas horas y evitando ciertos lugares mientras que el resto era considerado un sitio prohibido, así que la sola idea de que Mei saliera de casa y se arriesgara a encontrarse con uno de los Zetsu que rondaban Amegakure y que él siempre esquivaba, realmente le angustiaba.

Por eso, y únicamente por eso, Minato se las había ingeniado para hacer funcionar primero los comunicadores que llevaba en la oreja (aunque había demasiada interferencia y el sonido únicamente era claro cuando él estaba cerca del árbol) y ahora los transmisores de imagen del edificio que conectaba con su hogar con Mei.

.

.

.

Minato volvió a casa poco después de anochecer, la lluvia constante de Amegakure escurriendo en su impermeable y sus botas llenas de lodo que se quedó marcado en el recibidor.

—Estoy en casa —avisó mientras se quitaba el impermeable que él denominaba su ropa de trabajo y lo dejaba colgando junto a la entrada, escurriéndosele el agua para después quitarse las botas mientras los pasos de Mei se escuchaban apurados.

—¿Minato? —escuchó un segundo antes de verla aparecer, su sonrisa floreciendo en los labios al tiempo que ambos acortaban distancia—. Bienvenido a casa —le recibió, sus brazos alzándose en dirección a él para abrazarlo, gesto que Minato correspondió agregando un beso a esos labios rosados mientras estrechaba su cintura contra su cuerpo.

—Te extrañé —dijo, sus labios aún contra los suyos, aspirando su perfume y su cuerpo percibiendo su calor.

Y pese a que Mei correspondió a su beso, al cabo de unos minutos fue ella quien lo terminó.

—Estas helado. ¿Qué te parece un baño? —ofreció retrocediendo medio paso aunque sin soltar su mano.

Minato sonrió antes de que ella retrocediera otro paso más y virara llevándolo consigo por el pasillo en absoluto silencio.

Así llegaron al cuarto de baño, la luz refractándose por causa del agua ante la que Mei se detuvo soltando su mano.

Minato la observó despojarse de la ropa mientras él mismo se quitaba el suéter y la camisa, su silueta apartándose de el para meterse de a poco al agua y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes dándole una mirada por sobre su hombro acompañados de su seductora sonrisa justo antes de volver la vista al frente y sumergirse en el cristalino líquido para desaparecer momentáneamente en él, motivando a Minato para despojarse del resto de su ropa y acompañarla en el agua cuando la vio salir a tomar aire.

.

.

.

A Minato le gustaba la textura del cabello de Mei entre sus dedos, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el sabor de sus labios cuando la besaba, los sonidos que emitía cuando la tocaba y por sobre todo la forma en que sus manos se aferraban a su espalda cada vez que la penetraba.

Esa era sin duda una de las sensaciones más placenteras y agradables que pudiera experimentar, la unión de sus cuerpos que le parecía imposible no desear y creía todavía menos que le llegaría a cansar. En especial cuando ella no hacía más que estimularlo a dar más con cada gemido y cada caricia que le proporcionaba, instándolo a sucumbir hasta eyacular.

—¿Minato…? —Le llamó, su voz bajita mientras sus dedos rozaban con suavidad la espalda masculina. El rubio dejó un camino de pequeños besos sobre su piel, levantando la cabeza para mirarla y escucharla preguntar—: ¿Crees que algún día podremos tener hijos?

Sus ojos brillaban cuando lo miraba, pero la expresión en su cara era mucho más que solo dudas: era ilusión y era angustia, y Minato teniéndola entre sus brazos no dudó cuando respondió.

—Si, estoy seguro que si —casi prometió, depositando sobre su rostro todos los dulces y amorosos besos que pudo.

Porque Minato sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían juntos un hermoso bebé rubio.

Lo había soñado de la misma manera en que había soñado (y aún soñaba) a Mei.

Además, no era como si no hubieran estado intentándolo noche tras noche.

.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro que no puedes quedarte todo el día aquí conmigo? Aunque sea solo hoy…

La seductiva manera en que Mei trató de convencerlo de quedarse en casa podría haber funcionado si tan solo Minato no fuese tan responsable, por lo que besó con ganas a Mei, su delgado cuerpo aprisionado entre sus brazos, antes de obligarse a soltarla y retroceder.

—Volveré a casa antes de que te des cuenta —le prometió tomando el impermeable de sus manos, sus ojos sobre los verdes de ella que exhaló un suspiro viéndole ponerse la prenda.

—Bien… porque aquí te esperaré —le prometió con una sonrisa que Minato correspondió.

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió y al llegar a la puerta, Minato envió un último beso al aire y se marchó metiéndose bajo la llovizna matutina de Amegakure.

.

.

.

Minato conocía a la perfección el camino de casa hacia el sitio en que yacía el Árbol que mantenía aprisionado el poder que la diosa Kaguya había venido a proteger.

La paz del mundo dependía por completo de ello, de que el chakra se mantuviera sellado y evitar que cualquiera se hiciera con él. Él mismo en su momento había ofrecido todo su poder a favor de la paz y la Diosa Kaguya quien al final de la guerra había ofrecido a él y a algunos otros más la dicha de una nueva vida en donde no tuvieran que volver a pelear… y en general, a Minato no le iba nada mal.

Tenía una gran vida junto con Mei estando los dos juntos en esa especie de paraíso idílico: los Zetsu no los molestaban si los evitaban y mientras no se excediera en el uso del chakra mientras sellaba de los capullos blancos que colgaban de las ramas del árbol, el rubio sabía que no había nada que temer.

Así que Minato cruzó como cada día su ruta establecida dispuesto a reafirmar su compromiso a la Diosa, permitiéndose el apartar la capucha que cubría su rubio cabello mientras esperaba que la zona se despejara.

En el sitio en donde estaba resguardado de la tormenta que por momentos arreciaba en la aldea (algún antiguo local medio derruido salvo por el techo que se mantenía en un estado aceptable) Minato se encontraba a salvo de la lluvia así que no era necesario cubrirse tanto. Él solía resguardarse en aquel sitio, tanto de ida como de regreso a casa así que se sentía tranquilo mientras esperaba y a veces solía divagar sobre cómo se vería el sitio en el pasado.

Con un poco de pintura y mantenimiento, el rubio creía que podría haber sido un lugar agradable y los comensales (porque Minato creía que podría haber sido un restaurante quizás de ramen) podrían haber pasado un buen momento en sus horas de comidas ahí; así que al pensar en ello no era infrecuente que Minato sacara el recipiente en que Mei ponía su comida y se dispusiera a ingerir sus alimentos estando ahí.

A veces simplemente le parecía buena idea usar el sitio para lo que en verdad fue construido, además la espera obligada en ese punto era lo suficientemente larga como para poder comer y aquella mañana así lo hizo, sacando algo de la comida que llevaba, tan absorto en ello que cuando escuchó el sonido provocado por algunas piedras cayendo y echó un vistazo al exterior, por un instante Minato se sorprendió y tardó un segundo en reaccionar ocultándose detrás de la pared más cercana con sus sentidos en alerta.

¿Había visto una figura oscura cuyos ojos le miraron antes de esconderse o se lo había imaginado?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Minato experimentó de nuevo lo que era sentir su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y el aire conteniéndose en sus pulmones. Las manos que sujetaban el kunai de tres puntas que llevaba siempre consigo de pronto le sudaban, mas su arrojo lo mantuvo firme en su sitio tratando de escuchar algo más: pasos, susurros, más piedras cayéndose... sin embargo durante un largo rato ninguna otra cosa se escuchó por ahí.

Fue casi como si nada hubiera pasado y pese a la desconfianza de Minato, sabiéndose con el tiempo encima el rubio terminó por arriesgarse a salir de su escondite, buscando la figura que creyó haber visto, olvidándose por completo de su comida y saliendo con sigilo pero aprisa de su guarida.

.

.

.

—Minato ¿seguro que no pasa nada? No has querido encender las pantallas y apenas me hablas —se quejó la voz de Mei en su oído, no obstante el rubio no contestó de inmediato.

La molestia de Mei le parecía absolutamente justificada considerando que hasta ese día solían hablar mucho pese a la distancia. Sin embargo Minato tenía claras sus prioridades y no pensaba de ninguna manera ponerla a ella en un peligro que hasta ese momento le había pasado desapercibido.

Había sido cuestión de un instante, si. Algo de lo que el mismo Minato no estaba seguro de que hubiera ocurrido, pero lo cierto era que después de una rápida inspección al área sin encontrar nada, el rubio había hecho el camino al gran árbol sintiéndose vigilado, imaginando una figura baja y oscura cuyos ojos Minato creyó vislumbrar varias veces entre las sombras, y aún ahora entre los capullos blancos que pendían del árbol.

¿Había sido únicamente su paranoia lo que les había puesto ojos a la oscuridad y generado desconfianza a cada posible silueta hecha de escombros y madera?

—Minato ¿estás escuchándome?

—¿Sabes? Creo que es un problema con los aparatos, porque el sonido llega atrasado. Debe ser la tormenta que está cayendo, hay muchos rayos —se excusó de inmediato revolviéndose el cabello en una clara muestra de culpabilidad y frustración mientras echaba un vistazo hacia el exterior.

Minato no podía evitar sentirse inquieto por lo que prefería extremar todo tipo de precauciones: de pronto ya no le parecía buena idea el haber reactivado la transmisión de imagen pensando que los rebeldes podrían estarlos rastreando y aunque no lo decía, también se temía que los comunicadores estuvieran interferidos por lo que prefería no hablar de más.

No quería poner a Mei en peligro, de hacerlo jamás se lo perdonaría así mismo.

—¿Minato? ¡Minato!

—Tranquila, veré si puedo arreglarlo —dijo y sin embargo Minato se mantuvo en su sitio junto a lo que antaño se trató de una ventana, vigilando hacia el exterior puesto que ya había revisado el interior, evaluando si era más adecuado tomar una nueva ruta en caso de que efectivamente hubiera alguien vigilándolo, o si era mejor seguir el camino acostumbrado a riesgo de ser emboscado.

Al final, Minato optó por el camino conocido, pero se mantuvo más alerta que nunca.

.

.

.

Aquella noche tras volver a casa, Minato apenas durmió.

Sus sueños llenos de luz y colores no fueron suficientes para apaciguar la inseguridad que experimentó a lo largo del día y en más de una ocasión el rubio se levantó de la cama considerando seriamente salir a investigar.

Y no obstante su inquietud, el rubio solo se alejaba un par de pasos antes de volver a la cama para velar el sueño de Mei que a su lado dormía profundamente, soñando seguramente con él.

Ella se lo había dicho antes una vez, ese sueño recurrente que tenía con él y la llevaba siempre a preguntarle a él si había tenido un sueño feliz porque el suyo comenzaba en un sitio frío y deprimente donde la niebla todo lo envolvía.

—Te sueño a ti, de pie en lo alto de un montículo de rocas mirándome, tú estás simplemente ahí, sonriendo de forma tan brillante como el mismo sol que de pronto lo ilumina todo a tus espaldas y extiendes tu mano hacia mí para ayudar a levantarme —le había dicho ella aquella vez, confesándole lo importante que era para ella despertar y encontrarlo todavía a su lado.

Por tanto, ¿qué iba a decirle si de pronto despertaba y no lo encontraba a su lado? Se preguntó con frecuencia esa noche, siempre cada vez que se levantaba, reconsiderando su decisión de salir a investigar para volver de inmediato a la cama y acariciar las largas hebras rojas del cabello de Mei entre sus dedos, sus ojos azules admirando el semblante dulce y pacífico de ella, pensando en lo preocupada que estaría por él y lo asustada que debía sentirse despertaba y no lo encontraba.

Al final, cuando despertó sintiendo los pequeños besos de Mei sobre su rostro y sin lograr recordar en qué momento se quedó dormido, estrechando el cuerpo de su mujer contra el suyo Minato se permitió olvidarse por unas horas de sus inquietudes y preocupaciones que se potenciaron después, cuando llegó el momento de partir.

—¿Entonces no utilizaremos el comunicador? —Cuestionó por última vez Mei de pie frente a Minato, el impermeable en sus manos mientras el rubio terminaba de ajustarse las botas de trabajo.

—Hoy no. Debo verificar que la tormenta de ayer no haya hecho estragos en las antenas —insistió al incorporarse, mostrándose tranquilo por ella, quien suspiró al entregar la prenda.

—Bien, pero sé cuidadoso, ¿sí? Y vuelve a casa pronto —pidió bajando la cabeza y tirando del chaleco de Minato un instante antes de volver a mirarlo, la ansiedad y preocupación tan palpable en su rostro que el corazón del rubio se oprimió.

De forma inevitable Minato la atrajo contra su pecho, hundiendo su nariz entre el rojo cabello de su mujer.

—Volveré a casa, lo juro —prometió y tras unos instantes en silencio se apartó de ella, un beso al aire de despedida y sin terminar de ponerse el impermeable Minato salió de casa atento y vigilante de lo que pudiera ocurrir a su alrededor

.

.

.

Sorpresivamente para el rubio, a lo largo del día no hubo nada extraño y al atardecer volvió a casa sin novedad.

Había hecho el camino de ida atento a todo, vigilando cada esquina, cada rescoldo en busca de cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera encontrarse en su camino a casa: cualquier pequeño cambio que se hubiera suscitado alrededor, pero lo cierto es que no podía percibir nada extraño. Para él todo se veía igual. No había nada nuevo ni nada fuera de lugar; piedras, ramas, charcos, escombros. Todo estaba en su sitio debido.

De nuevo se había convencido que era más seguro seguir la misma ruta de todos los días: conocía el camino y sabría con solo mirar si algo andaba mal. Sin embargo...

Sin embargo tras el episodio de la figura oscura, con el recuerdo de esos ojos que le miraron en la oscuridad Minato no se sentía seguro de que en realidad las cosas estaban igual...

—¿Minato? ¿Eres tú Minato?

Deteniendo de inmediato sus pasos el rubio giró al escuchar aquella voz llamándolo, sus ojos encegueciendo momentáneamente ante las luces del atardecer e identificar el sitio del que provenía la voz, percatándose de la silueta que tropezaba hacia él con su reluciente cabello rojo saliendo de la capucha que cubría el resto y brilló bajo los últimos rayos de sol.

Por un segundo, su corazón casi se paralizó.

—¿Mei? —balbuceó olvidándose del kunai que sus dedos rozaban, pasando de la sorpresa a la preocupación, rehaciéndo el camino ya hecho para alcanzarla mientras por su mente pasaban mil y una posibilidades que explicaran su presencia en el exterior...

Sin embargo, conforme se acercaba, Minato vislumbró el rostro bajo la capucha y dándose cuenta del error se detuvo, su semblante pasando de preocupado a serio mientras la mujer se detenía a varios metros frente a él, ambas manos extendidas en señal de paz al notar que el rubio se hacía con su kunai.

—Espera Minato soy yo, ¡soy Kushina-tebanne! ¿No me reconoces? —comenzó a decir la mujer mas no pudo terminar.

Un Zetsu surgido de la nada abalanzó su blanco y deforme cuerpo sobre la mujer pelirroja que tomada por sorpresa apenas lo miró.

Minato, actuando por acto reflejo lanzó su kunai atravesando la cuenca del ojo de la criatura y sin pensar saltó sobre la mujer para cubrirla con su cuerpo y evitar que saliera lastimada.

El Zetsu herido gruñó y reaccionó rabioso, sus extremidades con forma de ramas agitándose con furia hacia ellos dos... sin embargo, Minato haciendo uso de su reserva de chakra que día a día gastaba en el sellado del árbol, se desvaneció del sitio junto a la pelirroja, el grito de la bestia rompiendo el silencio y la paz nocturna…

.

.

.

Exhalando un jadeo, Minato no pudo sostenerse y tanto sus rodillas como sus manos golpearon el suelo del sitio en que apareció, llevándose con él a la mujer que se quejó por el golpe recibido.

Estaba exhausto por el gasto excesivo de su chakra para escapar. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin practicar ese ninjutsu y era obvia la falta de condición.

—¿Te encuentras bien…?

Mirando a la mujer bajo su cuerpo el rubio aún exhausto intentó sentarse en el suelo a su lado. Parecía genuinamente preocupada por él así que le pareció correcto disculparse así que lo hizo.

—Te llamas Kushina, ¿verdad? —empezó a decir—. Yo...

—¿Minato?

—Mei —susurró olvidándose del resto, sus ojos posándose en la figura femenina que ingresaba mientras él intentaba ponerse de pie, mas sus piernas le fallaron y casi cayó de nuevo de no ser por la mujer que a su lado lo sostuvo, ignorante de la figura femenina que acaparaba la atención del rubio.

El alivio de ver sana y salva a su mujer hizo florecer la sonrisa en el rostro de Minato, una sonrisa sincera que por primera vez no fue correspondida.

Su rostro parecía una máscara: su ceño estaba tenso y ligeramente fruncido marcándole una pequeña arruga entre las cejas y su boca se hallaba apretada en una línea mientras sus ojos verdes se hallaban fijos hacia un lado de él y no en Minato.

—¿Mei? —llamó desconcertado, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró—. Mei…

—Disculpa, pero ¿quién eres? —La pelirroja interrumpió, su sonrisa tensa y una mirada helada que traspasó a Minato cuando por fin lo miró—. Minato ¿Quién es esta mujer y por qué está aquí? —exigió saber, ahorrándose de vocalizar el reproche ante su cercanía con ella y que no obstante era visible a simple vista.

Y mirando a la mujer que en silencio lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, notando la forma retadora con que se dirigía a Mei, Minato negó con la cabeza antes de soltarse de ella y obligarse a avanzar hacia su mujer que al verle inestable se apresuró a ayudarle.

—No lo se. Te juro que no se quién es, pero no la podemos dejar atrás —preocupado por lo que había hecho pidió su comprensión, sus manos tomando el rostro de Mei mirándola a los ojos pidiendo su confianza ciega… y pese al recelo de Mei que miró de uno a otro, al final asintió tirando de su esposo para ayudarlo a entrar.

—Ven, entra —invitó la pelirroja con una amabilidad más bien cortante y dejándose llevar por Mei, Minato volvió la vista atrás haciéndole un gesto de asentimiento a su invitada para que los siguiera, sintiéndose un poco confuso e intrigado ante la expresión en el rostro de ella al verlo apoyarse en su esposa para caminar.

¿Por qué ella parecía dolida…?

.

.

.

Por primera vez en la vida, la cena había sido tensa e incómoda.

No solo porque su invitada mantuvo un hermetismo en todo lo referente a ella (Minato había vuelto a preguntar si su nombre era Kushina y ella no había dicho ni si, ni no), sino que también estuvo escrutándolos tanto a él como a Mei mirándoles de forma alternada sin probar apenas bocado de la cena que ofrecieron, haciendo una mueca que se intensificaba cada vez que Minato tomaba y besaba la mano de Mei quien a su vez le devolvía una mirada tensa a la pelirroja, manteniéndose a la defensiva y recelosa pese a los intentos del rubio para tranquilizarla.

Por supuesto, Minato había tenido que contarle apresuradamente cómo la había encontrado, el ataque del Zetsu quedando en segundo plano y bastante disminuido para no preocupar a su mujer… aunque posiblemente lo hacía para evitar una regañina.

Minato sabía que de no haberse involucrado nada de aquello estaría pasando, y él conocía lo suficiente a Mei para saber que precisamente aquello sería lo que le diría: que de no haber enfrentado a Zetsu no habría sido necesario escapar junto a esa mujer, Kushina, cuyo nombre a Minato le resultaba familiar pero poco concluyente en realidad…

—Solo por esta noche, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un susurro Mei poco después de la cena, sus verdes ojos fijos en el rostro de la otra pelirroja que examinaba la estructura de la habitación en que dormiría, observando las vides que cubrían parte de las paredes y en otras hacían de techo en donde la estructura original fue destruida durante la guerra.

—Solo por esta noche —aseguro Minato, su mano sujetando la de su mujer mirándola solo a ella—. Mañana la llevaré una zona segura, tendrá que arreglárselas por su cuenta —prometió omitiendo los detalles de su plan puesto que ni él mismo los tenía claros.

Tal vez podría acercarla a los asentamientos rebeldes o simplemente dejarla en el camino más enredado esperando que no intentara regresar tras sus pasos.

En el peor de los casos podría entregarla a Zetsu, sin embargo se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad: se había arriesgado mucho al rescatarla y traerla a su hogar como para terminar echando sus esfuerzos a la basura; sea quien fuera Kushina, gracias a él tenía una nueva oportunidad de sobrevivencia y él no iba a arrebatársela. No era justo…

—Entonces será solo hoy —repitió Mei, dejando de ver a la otra mujer para abrazarse a Minato quien correspondió su gesto y besó su cabello, asintiendo.

—Solo hoy.

Y entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Kushina quien le sostuvo la mirada, apretando con fuerza las manos cuando Minato retrocedió medio paso y giró para llevarse a Mei consigo en dirección a su propia habitación.

.

.

.

Aquella noche Minato volvió a soñar con luces y colores difusos, montañas con rostros esculpidos en ellas, personas a quienes no conocía y sobre todo con Mei que le esperaba de pie frente a toda esa luz, su cabello rojo completamente suelto ondeando al viento mientras extendía hacia él una de sus manos, la otra apoyada sobre su vientre ligeramente abultado bajo su vestido poco ceñido, su sonrisa radiante y llena de felicidad mientras él tomaba su mano y la miraba a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos que brillaban de un color gris violeta al devolverle la mirada...

Y despertando de aquel sueño de un sobresalto Minato se incorporó en la cama con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, sus ojos oteando en la oscuridad antes de mirar a su lado como si temiera encontrar a alguien más en el sitio en que estaba Mei, exhalando un suspiro al verla a ella, quien ante el brusco despertar de su esposo abrió los ojos y también se incorporó mirando a su alrededor.

—Tranquila, vuelve a dormir —de inmediato le pidió, su mano aferrándose a la de ella para atraer su atención, viéndola parpadear todavía adormilada.

—¿Qué...?

—Nada, no es nada, vuelve a descansar —pidió moviéndose en dirección a ella, su pulgar trazando pequeños círculos sobre el dorso de su mano mientras intentaba que se recostara de nuevo, pero ella volvió a mirar una vez más alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Y tú? ¿qué harás tú?

La luz natural del cuarto de baño se filtraba por la puerta e iluminaba tenuemente con sus colores las paredes del dormitorio formando sombras muy parecidas a las de los sueños de Minato, quien se llevó la mano de su esposa a los labios, besando muy suavemente sus dedos, sus nudillos, el punto bajo su muñeca en donde su pulso latía pausado.

Fue entonces que ella volvió a mirarlo y sus dedos se metieron entre el cabello de Minato.

Sus ojos verdes se veían por momentos más claros o más oscuros debido al reflejo de la luz de los relámpagos, incluso podía decirse que sus ojos cambiaban de color y alguna manera aquello sirvió para restarle importancia a su sueño.

—Me quedaré aquí a tu lado y cuidaré tu sueño —prometió tirando gentilmente de ella hacia él para abrazarla y recostarse de nuevo juntos, el cuerpo de Mei cálido contra el suyo al igual que sus labios de los que brotó un suspiro antes de que se acomodara para dormir de nuevo, obediente.

—¿Minato?

—¿Mmh?

—Descansa tú también.

Y con ella en brazos, Minato se permitió sonreír, cerrando también sus ojos esperando poder volver a dormir… aunque la idea de haber soñado con otra mujer en lugar de Mei no dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

.

.

.

Mei no se veía feliz.

Tampoco era como si tuviera razones para estarlo.

El desayuno había sido tan incómodo como la cena ya que esa otra mujer, Kushina, no hacía más que mirar fijamente a Minato. Y cuando no lo hacía, lanzaba miradas que denotaban cierto grado de disgusto hacia Mei; eso el rubio lo había notado, aunque por desgracia no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitarlo salvo apresurarse para salir cuanto antes de casa.

—Estaré bien, los dos estaremos bien, lo prometo —dijo a su esposa antes de marcharse, sujetando su bello rostro entre sus manos tratando de infundirle confianza y tranquilidad.

—¿Tú y yo o te refieres a ti y a ella? —arremetió en voz baja en su contra, las inseguridades y los celos haciéndola sentir herida e hiriendo en el proceso a Minato que reflejó su dolor en la mirada.

—Mei…

Ella de inmediato negó y lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro acongojado en el pecho de su marido.

—Es injusto que tengas que ir con ella, ¿por qué no la dejas aquí y me llevas a mi? —exigió saber y Minato estrechándola entre sus brazos cerró un instante sus ojos y suspiró.

—Ella ha estado afuera, yo solo la ayudare a reencontrar su camino. La dejaré ahí y volveré cuanto antes contigo…

—¿Lo prometes?

Sus ojos verdes estaban ahora fijos en los azules de él. Se había apartado lo necesario para poder verlo y Minato sosteniéndole la mirada acarició su mejilla de forma delicada y asintió.

—Lo prometo.

Un último beso de despedida fue otorgado: dulce y más bien corto, tan distinto a los que se tenían acostumbrados que la despedida pareció más difícil y Minato retrocedió prolongando lo más que pudo el contacto visual y corporal.

—Te amo —dijo Mei y enviándole un último beso al viento Minato respondió con sinceridad.

—Te amo.

Y al voltear cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha del impermeable, el rubio se encontró con los ojos grisáceos de Kushina que tras una mirada herida dio media vuelta y salió por delante de él, quien de inmediato la siguió.

.

.

.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás con ella?

La pregunta rompió el silencio en que hasta entonces mantenían entre ellos.

Llevaban recorrido más o menos la mitad del camino y la lluvia había disminuido convirtiéndose en esporádicas gotas cayendo sobre ellos por lo que ambos habían bajado las capuchas de sus impermeables. Y como habían evitado hasta entonces el contacto visual, Minato no detuvo sus pasos y siguió caminando con Kushina a su lado.

—Desde siempre —dijo vigilando a su alrededor.

Estaban cerca de uno de los sitios en que solía ocultarse así que hizo su acostumbrado escrutinio por el sitio, mirando todo a su alrededor. Si tan solo hubiera puesto su atención en ella, Minato habría notado el mohín en su rostro y le hubiera ahorrado quizás le atrevimiento de sujetarle el brazo para detenerlo y obligarlo a mirarla.

—Esa no es una respuesta adecuada-ttebane. ¿Fueron meses, años, décadas? —exigió aprensiva, apretando con cierta violencia el brazo del rubio que actuando con la misma brusquedad que ella se soltó.

—El tiempo es relativo, ¿qué importa si fueron días o años? —contestó con cierta dureza que tras una pausa reconsideró.

No la conocía lo suficiente para saber si siempre se comportaba así, pero tampoco quería lastimarla. Y ella en verdad se veía herida así que suavizó el tono de su voz.

—Ella ha estado conmigo desde que terminó la guerra ¿si? Después de unirnos a la Diosa y vencer, los dos hemos estado tranquilos y felices juntos, aquí en Amegakure —comenzó a decir y por su mente pasando el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio.

Había despertado junto al árbol tras la guerra. La Diosa Conejo se había marchado dejando al Árbol del Chakra a su cuidado y lo primero que Minato vio fueron las hebras rojas tan finas y largas de su cabello que contrastaban con lo blanco del capullo en que el cuerpo de Mei reposaba.

Él se había acercado a ella, apartando con sus manos los hilos de seda blanca, sus ojos azules encontrándose casi de inmediato con los verdes de ella, uno de ellos semioculto tras el rojo de su cabello que atraía tanto su atención, tan brillante y suave como quizá lo era el propio cabello de Kushina quien sacándole de sus recuerdos no dudó cuando le gritó.

—¡Pero todo eso es mentira! ¡Nada de lo que piensas sobre la guerra es verdad! —exclamó irritada con él, picándole el pecho con el índice con tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder—. ¡Tú al igual que los otros dejaste Konoha para enfrentarte a la infame Kaguya, tú y el resto de la gente prestó oposición!

—Eso no es verdad…

—¡Estoy diciendo que no! ¡Tú fuiste junto al resto de la humanidad a prestar batalla porque eres un hombre valiente-ttebane, luchaste con bravura y tesón para darnos un futuro y una vida de libertad!

《Tú dijiste que preferías enfrentarla y morir antes que someterte a ella —insistió, el tono de su voz bajando de intensidad poco a poco mientras su mirada airada también se apaciguaba mostrando la melancolía hasta en las palabras que pronunció.

《Tú siempre te opusiste a que esa loca alienígena nos gobernara y guiaste a todos hasta el final, luchando junto a ellos hombro con hombro...

Entonces Kushina calló. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas le miraban con atención, sus puños firmemente cerrados a la espera de su reacción: un gesto de reconocimiento ante las palabras que estaba diciendo, un asentimiento, una mueca, ¡incluso su ceño fruncido le hubiera valido!

Sin embargo, Minato no cambió su expresión neutra y lo único que hizo más allá de sacudir ligeramente su cabeza fue rechazar que en verdad se tratara de él.

—Lo siento, pero es imposible que fuera así. Lo recordaría si fuera así —declaró con cierta pena pues parecía que ella estaba suficientemente convencida al respecto.

En especial cuando él notó que su rostro cambió de expresión.

—¿Estas diciendo que estoy inventándomelo? —exclamó casi con indignación, aunque Minato no tuvo oportunidad de contestar.

Los dos fueron capaces de percibir el movimiento de la masa blanca que intempestivamente se infló burbujeante al lado del camino, creciendo cual espuma de jabón.

Tenían que irse cuanto antes, se dijeron con una mirada, y dejando atrás la disputa iniciada Minato tomó la mano de Kushina para sacarla de ahí.

Habían desperdiciado su valioso tiempo en el camino y Minato consideró más seguro resguardarse un tiempo antes de volver.

.

.

.

El rostro de Mei al recibirlos de vuelta no mostró todo el enfado que en el fondo el rubio sabía que sentía, ocultándolo detrás de su forzada y un tanto lúgubre sonrisa que no obstante desapareció de sus labios en cuanto les dio la espalda para adelantarse a ellos bajo la excusa de no tener alimento preparado.

—No esperaba que los dos estuvieran de regreso tan pronto —se justificó poniendo distancia de por medio sin recibir el ansiado beso del reencuentro con que Minato y ella siempre se saludaban al regresar.

—No importa, aún no tenemos hambre —ofreció entonces él, sabiendo de antemano que ese "tan pronto" había sido pronunciado por pura cortesía y con gran falta de sinceridad, rogando internamente porque Kushina no lo notara mientras iba detrás de su compañera de vida dispuesto a explicar.

No obstante, tras dar apenas un par de pasos Minato notó por el rabillo del ojo que su invitada no avanzaba, sino que se mantuvo quieta un paso por detrás y en apariencia sin la menor intención de entrar más allá del recibidor.

Sus ojos de un gris violeta seguían a Mei con la mirada de una forma que a Minato le inquietó.

—¿Kushina? —Le llamó, tratando de atraer su atención, logrando que tras un parpadeo apartara los ojos de la otra pelirroja y lo mirara aunque con la misma seriedad con que miraba a su esposa.

—Ella sabe la verdad —dijo, y tras un segundo o dos echó a correr pasando frente a él, dejándolo confundido y pasmado, pero con la sensación de que había algo peligroso en lo que había escuchado.

¿A qué se refería?, inevitablemente se preguntó, la angustia ante la posible respuesta invadiéndole al tiempo que retomaba su andar para ir detrás de Mei, buscando desesperadamente hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, no solo sobre su actuar sino también sobre las dudas que de pronto Kushina había despertado.

Sin embargo, tal y como Minato se imaginó, su mujer se encontraba enfadada: aunque lo ocultara tras una sonrisa, su semblante era lúgubre y cuando él trato de tomar su mano para detenerla ella de inmediato lo rechazó olvidándose de la cena para ir directo a su habitación, sitio al que por supuesto Minato pese a todo la siguió.

—Mei era más seguro para los dos el volver. No podía dejarla afuera sola —comenzó a explicar tratando de mejorarle el humor, aunque a ella no le pareció la mejor justificación y asimismo se lo informó.

—Ella ya estaba sola antes de que la encontraras. Tú mismo lo dijiste —le recordó con brusquedad, lanzándole dagas con la mirada y tirando de sus prendas para quitárselas con una violencia que reflejaba los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior. El corazón de Minato se encogió.

—Mei por favor…

—No. Ella puede arreglárselas sola —replicó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Porque ha sobrevivido sola hasta ahora! —exclamó, su voz elevándose en su tono mientras lanzaba su vestido a un lado y le daba la espalda para alejarse, su intención de ir a darse un baño tan clara como el agua cuando entró al cuarto de baño, pero no tan claros eran los pensamientos de Minato que frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose serio de inmediato la siguió tirando de su muñeca con tanta brusquedad que la sorprendió.

—¿La conoces de antes?

—¿Qué...?

—¡Qué si la conoces de antes! —exclamó, las palabras pronunciadas por Kushina minutos atrás dándole vueltas en la cabeza y su corazón dudando por primera vez de a quien él consideraba su pareja.

¿Y si era verdad?

¿Y si Mei conocía de antes a Kushina y había estado viviendo una mentira?

¿Y si ella sabía? ¿Qué pasaba si es que ella sabía algo que él no...?

—No, no la conozco. No la conocía hasta que tú la trajiste aquí —Mei declaró, su mano libre yendo hacia la de Minato que estaba sujetándola con tanta fuerza que, aunque la pelirroja trató de soltarse no lo estaba logrando. Dándose cuenta de ello Minato aflojó, aunque no por ello la soltó.

—¿Entonces por qué...?

—¡Porque es obvio que te mueres por saber todo de ella! —Replicó.

—Mei eso no es verdad...

—¿Entonces por qué no la dejas ir? —Rebatió, sus ojos verdes llenándose de lágrimas que le transmitieron a Minato todo el dolor que sentía, la angustia que la carcomía.

El silencio se adueño por un instante de la habitación.

—He visto como te mira Minato, se que al menos ella está interesada en ti, ¿pero tu? ¿qué haces tú para detener sus sentimientos? —Cuestionó.

Y aunque de inmediato el rubio quiso reconfortarla y abrazarla, decirle que no tenía que preocuparse por aquello, tirando de su propia mano la pelirroja no se lo permitió dando media vuelta y lanzándose al agua, desapareciendo en ella hacia lo más lejano y profundo de la piscina en que usualmente juntos se bañaban.

Y pese a que Minato hizo ademan de ir tras ella, sus pies y la parte baja de su pantalón alcanzando a mojarse, sabiendo de antemano que nada de lo que le dijera ayudaría a calmarla puesto que sus actos decían más que sus palabras, el rubio se detuvo sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo al darse cuenta de la facilidad con que Kushina estaba arruinándoles la vida, tal y como le estaba dejando en claro Mei.

O tal vez no era Kushina quien lo estaba arruinando sino él mismo, razonó dando media vuelta para darle su espacio a su esposa, dispuesto a tomarse también ese tiempo para aclararse y pensar en su verdadera razón para insistir en la importancia de mantener a la mujer de ojos gris violeta a salvo… mas al salir de vuelta al pasillo se sorprendió al encontrarla de pie en el umbral de su habitación.

—¿Kushina? —Le llamó encontrando inquietante su presencia en aquel lugar.

De alguna manera el verla ahí de pie bajo el marco de la puerta se sentía como una invasión a su privacidad, a ese espacio sagrado que compartía únicamente con Mei. Y sin pensarlo de inmediato se lo hizo saber.

—Kushina no deberías estar aquí —dijo aunque sin tono alguno de reclamo y más como si se tratara de una alerta.

Después de todo, a Mei no le haría gracia encontrársela ahí.

Y aun cuando Minato dirigió sus pasos hacia donde estaba ella con intenciones de llevársela, Kushina no movió ni un músculo manteniendo una de sus manos aferrada al marco de la puerta, sus ojos fijos a la cama en donde Minato le hacía el amor a su esposa noche tras noche.

—Teníamos una habitación igual a esta, aunque sin tantas ramas —repentinamente confesó y Minato de inmediato se detuvo, escuchando con atención al notar la nostalgia que brillaba en sus ojos—. Vivíamos en Konoha, en un departamento pequeño porque yo odiaba tener que hacer limpieza y en un piso pequeño todo era más sencillo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo eras tú quien limpiaba y cocinaba a pesar de haber sido nombrado Hokage —le dijo esbozando una diminuta sonrisa, apartando los ojos del interior de la habitación para mirarlo a él, a sus ojos azules que a su vez la miraron con expectación que la hizo apartar la mirada y fijarla en las luces de colores que se filtraban a la habitación.

《A veces, cuando pasabas más tiempo en la oficina que en casa yo solía ir a buscarte —dijo, y hubo algo en aquellas palabras que le provocaron al rubio una sensación difícil de explicar, una especie de ansiedad y anticipación ante lo que ella estaba diciendo. Ante lo que ella le iba a decir. —En esos días, siempre al atardecer subíamos juntos a lo alto de la torre —le dijo y Minato comenzó a sudar frío, su respiración haciéndose de pronto más pesada—, y aunque no había necesidad de correr yo siempre lo hacía y me adelantaba para llegar antes de ti.

《Me gustaba llegar primero a la cima, ver los últimos rayos del sol coloreando de naranja el cielo de la aldea, sentir el aire jugando con mi cabello —dijo y Minato se estremeció— y entonces, cuando tú estabas por llegar yo siempre giraba...

—Y extendías tu mano hacia mí —murmuró muy pálido Minato, pronunciando casi las mismas palabras que habría dicho Kushina, sorprendiéndola y ganándose de nuevo su atención.

Por un instante ninguno dijo nada, limitándose a mirarse, cada uno experimentando emociones distintas: Kushina algo parecido a la emoción y la alegría mientras que Minato sentía algo similar a la angustia, misma que expresó cuando con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho cuestionó:

—¿Como lo sabes? ¿Cómo conoces mi sueño? —dijo, sus ojos azules mostrando su confusión misma que Kushina intentó calmar con una sonrisa y una tierna caricia al tocar su rostro con los dedos y contestar.

—Porque no es un sueño sino un recuerdo. Porque antes, tu y yo estábamos casados-ttebane...

Y apoyando la mano contra su pecho mientras se ponía de puntitas, los labios de la pelirroja alcanzaron los del rubio en un beso suave, tan tímido y distinto a los que le daba Mei pero que al mismo tiempo le pareció tan familiar, que de no ser por el sonido de algo caer que se escuchó hacia el otro lado del pasillo, Minato quizás no se habría apartado.

—Mei —pronunció nada más verla en toda su desnudez y el corazón de Minato latió todavía más agitado cuando al avanzar un paso ella lo retrocedió—. Mei por favor...

—No —contestó, sus ojos verdes mirándolos alternados, su boca rígida en una línea apretada que jamás sería una sonrisa por mucho que ella lo intentara—. Al final resulta que no estaba equivocada —dijo y apartando sus ojos de Minato y Kushina se agachó para recoger la toalla mojada que de sus manos se había soltado al encontrarlos.

Minato aprovechó el momento para acortar distancias con ella: quería tocarla, quería hablarle, quería explicar... mas ella, advirtiéndolo le lanzó la toalla a la cara al incorporarse, sabiendo que la tomaría y aprovechó la distracción para apartarse lo más posible de él y correr.

—¡Mei! —Minato le llamó, la toalla cayendo de nuevo al piso cuando la siguió sin importarle que Kushina al mismo tiempo le llamara a los gritos intentando a su vez detenerlo.

Para él era claro que en esos momentos su esposa era su prioridad y no importaba qué era lo que Kushina tenía que decirle o lo que tenía que explicar.

Sorteando los pasillos de su casa lo que Minato más quería era alcanzar a Mei, detenerla en su camino hacia afuera cuando al rubio se le hizo clara su intención de huir de él, sintiéndose más que preocupado, aterrado cuando pese a sus gritos y sus súplicas ella cruzó el umbral del recibidor y de un ágil movimiento abrió la puerta y salió al lluvioso exterior.

—¡Mei es peligroso! ¡Por favor, vuelve por favor!

Hablándole con gritos Minato suplicó, deteniéndose de ir tras ella no porque así lo quisiera sino porque Kushina lo había alcanzado y tirado de él, a su vez suplicando.

—¡Solo déjala ir! —Pidió y entonces Minato dijo lo que desde un inicio debió haberle dicho.

—¡No, eres tú quien se debe ir!

Y soltándose de ella con brusquedad Minato echó a correr bajo la lluvia consciente del peligro al que su mujer estaba exponiéndose, buscándola desesperado con la mirada y experimentando un instante de alivio cuando la encontró de pie en una curva del camino a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—Mei —la llamo, el alivio de encontrarla durando mas bien poco al ver la extremidad ramificada de Zetsu atravesar el cuerpo de su mujer.

Actuando por acto reflejo Minato lanzó su kunai hacia el Zetsu que chilló y retrocedió, momento que Minato aprovecho para sujetar el cuerpo de su mujer y alejarse algunos pasos.

—Resiste, por favor resiste Mei —le pidió pero ella no contesto: su cuerpo estaba suelto entre sus brazos, la sangre manchaba su blanca piel y podía sentirla caliente escurriendo entre sus manos.

La herida era grande, demasiado como para que se mantuviera despierta y Minato tembló buscando una respuesta a su desesperación.

—¡Cuidado! —Escuchó gritar a Kushina, lucía asustada cuando lo miró.

Corría hacia él. Pese a lo que había dicho lo seguía, y aún así Minato volvió sus ojos azules a Mei, a su rostro pálido en que las lagrimas habían dejado su huella.

La sombra de Zetsu los cubrió y sintiendo sus propias lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos Minato acarició la mejilla de su esposa dejando sobre ella un rastro de sangre.

—Mei —le llamó por última vez.

El enemigo había crecido en tamaño y fuerza, Minato sabía que se alimentaba del chakra de la naturaleza: por eso debían actuar con precisión y velocidad y nunca quedarse demasiado tiempo en un mismo sitio. Por eso era menester para él seguir la ruta hacia el árbol del chakra rápido y durante el tiempo establecido y aguardar sólo en los sitios seguros en donde la afluencia de chakra era… era…

Deteniendo sus pensamientos, Minato reaccionó sujetando fuertemente a Mei contra su cuerpo, saltando justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de Zetsu, que coincidió con el puño de Kushina que se estampaba con inusual fuerza contra el rostro de la criatura blanca que cayó de espaldas y rodó varios metros de distancia.

Pero a Minato no le importó.

Repentinamente había dado con la respuesta que buscaba, de alguna manera su cerebro se había iluminado y ahora que sabía lo que debía hacer el rubio enfocó toda su atención en el rostro de Mei, cargándola de una manera más adecuada hablándole en voz baja, pidiéndole que se quedara con él, rogándole que aguantara.

—Minato no tenemos mucho tiempo —medio escuchó la voz de Kushina hablándole a unos pasos, y el susodicho asintió.

—Si, tienes razón —dijo, y concentrando su chacra Minato desapareció en una nube de humo llevándose consigo a Mei.

.

.

.

Tuvo que usar sus rodillas y una mano para sostenerse y no caer encima de su esposa, y pese al desgaste de energía que le implicaba el uso del jutsu de transportación Minato se reincorporó lo antes posible y suspiró con alivio al encontrarse frente a las escaleras para llegar al área en que usualmente sellaba los enormes capullos de chakra que pendían de las altas ramas del Árbol.

—Resiste, vas a estar bien —le susurró a su esposa tomando el kunai de tres piezas que colgaba de la pared antes de subir, sus ojos aliviados al encontrar arriba algunos capullos colgando a su alcance por lo que cuidadosamente recostó a Mei lo más cerca que pudo del primer capullo que alcanzó.

Si aquellas cosas poseían la cantidad de chakra que creía, Minato consideró que había una oportunidad. Quería creerlo. O más bien tenía que creerlo puesto que la alternativa le parecía aterradora... así que haciendo uso del kunai trazó un largo corte vertical en aquella envoltura blanca sin imaginar que de su interior caería algo pesado y viscoso que golpeó el suelo con un gran estrépito que lo sorprendió.

Sin embargo, actuando rápido Minato dejó de lado el misterio y tirando un poco de aquel caparazón ahora vacío introdujo el grácil cuerpo de Mei en el interior para envolverla, la sangre que tenía en sus manos manchando lo blanco de aquellos hilos de seda cuando unió los extremos que él mismo había cortado rogando para que el chakra del árbol la sanara.

Porque así era como funcionaba el chakra, así de poderoso era que más de un millón de personas murieron durante la guerra por semejante poder, pensaba Minato mirando con insistencia el blanco capullo al que había metido a Mei, respingando cuando de las escaleras le pareció escuchar un sonido. O más bien una voz cuyo volumen iba en aumento y con sigilo se acercó notando sus propias huellas de sangre en el piso cuando bajó las escaleras con el kunai en la mano.

—¿Kushina? —en voz baja preguntó.

La pelirroja era la única persona a quien Minato imaginó que podría llegar hasta ese lugar, mas al bajar algunos peldaños fue otra voz la que reconoció y un sudor frío le recorrió.

—¿En serio no escuchaste eso? Porque no estoy inventándomelo —escuchó el rubio con absoluta claridad, su corazón latiendo acelerado mientras impulsivamente terminaba de bajar todos los peldaños con silenciosa agilidad, manteniéndose oculto en el pasillo mientras sus ojos buscaban con desesperación el lugar del que provenía aquella voz.

—Tranquila, seguramente fue...

—Un trueno o algo de interferencia. Si, eso ya me lo dijiste, pero de verdad no creo que se tratara de eso Minato —replicó ella, y al asomarse al interior Minato se tambaleó: la sorpresa de ver a Mei sana y salva en la pantalla le golpeó con más fuerza que el mismo hecho de verse a sí mismo sentándose frente al panel de control, su sonrisa tranquila y confiada en el rostro mientras veía a su amada cuyo rostro mostraba la adorable mueca que esbozaba cada vez que se sentía preocupada...

Y aunque Minato (el verdadero Minato) hubiera podido permanecer quieto y en completo silencio viéndose como en un trance a sí mismo y a su adorada Mei en esa interacción que le era tan normal, percatándose al mismo tiempo que ellos de la interferencia que interrumpió su charla con una imagen distorsionada de Kushina, reaccionando de inmediato cruzó a toda prisa la instancia hacia los cables expuestos mientras el otro Minato cuya atención estaba enfocada en la pantalla se incorporaba.

—Mei hay otra señal —advirtió con sorpresa el rubio frente al monitor, sus manos presionando botones y girando las perillas del panel tratando de enfocar la imagen y mejorar la señal, mientras que el Minato a sus espaldas tiraba de los cables que tenía ya a la mano, desconectándolos y apagando en consecuencia la señal, causando el pánico en el otro Minato que al voltear se encontró con su clon cara a cara.

Por un segundo ninguno de los dos reaccionó. Pero bastó tan solo ese segundo para que el Minato real actuara y se abalanzara sobre el otro derribándolo al suelo y le golpeara con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, dejándolo completamente inconsciente mientras la voz de Mei, alterada por haber perdido la señal visual pero escuchando todo el ruido de la pelea, asustada lo llamaba.

—¿Minato? ¡Minato por favor contesta! ¿Qué es ese ruido, qué está pasando? ¿Minato? ¡Minato!

Y tomando el comunicador que el rubio inconsciente llevaba en la oreja, temblando el Minato real se lo puso en la oreja para después tratar de levantarse usando el panel de control como su apoyo cuando por fin habló.

—Tranquila, por favor, no pasa nada —contestó alzando la mirada hacia la pantalla, mirándola como si la imagen de Mei aún estuviera ahí.

—¿Pero estas seguro? Minato escuché un golpe, un fuerte golpe, ¿y qué es eso de que hay otra señal? —le preguntó, tan perspicaz, tan inteligente y perceptiva como era ella... y Minato con un nudo en la garganta insistió.

—¿No te lo dije? Estaba comenzando una tormenta, quizá hubo una sobrecarga eléctrica y por eso creí ver algo más, pero justo en ese instante perdí la señal visual así que tranquila, ¿si? Todo está bien aquí...

—¿En serio estás bien? —insistió la dulce voz, y Minato mordiéndose el labio asintió.

—Lo estoy, solo fue el receptor que se dañó. Pero ahora debo apagarlo todo para revisarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Minato…

—Te lo suplico —pidió—. Se valiente y no tengas miedo Mei, te juro que todo estará bien. Solo… solo confía en mí y yo volveré.

—¿Lo harás?

—Lo haré —insistió, y tras un segundo o dos ella suspiró.

—Bien. Ten cuidado Minato

—Lo tendré —y sin esperar una respuesta Minato se quitó el auricular y apagó la señal desde el panel de control, dejándose caer sobre la silla en que su otro yo había estado sentado, tomándose unos instantes para respirar y calmarse cuando se percató de las lágrimas que estaba derramando al pensar en esa otra Mei que yacía sana y salva en su casa, mientras que su esposa aguardaba escaleras arriba metida en un capullo que esperaba la sanara.

Pero, ¿de verdad el chakra contenido en los capullos del árbol podrían sanarla?

Obligándose a respirar profundo y llenar de aire sus pulmones, Minato se talló los ojos con las manos y acto seguido se fijó en las perillas del panel de control, identificando de inmediato la que le permitía el cambio de frecuencia y que sin la menor duda giró.

A pesar de sentirse un poco más tranquilo, Minato todavía necesitaba respuestas, y aunque no sabía si podía confiar plenamente en ella, consciente de que era quizás la única persona que podía dárselas, valiente como era, el rubio encendió de nuevo el aparato y en voz baja y con calma habló.

—Por favor, explícame lo que está pasando —le pidió a su interlocutora, sabiendo que Kushina estaría al otro lado de la línea y le escucharía.

Un segundo después en que se escuchó un poco de estática la pelirroja le contestó, había alivio en su voz...

—Minato gracias a Kami, yo no sabía…

—No me mientas, sé que lo sabes Kushina: tú tienes recuerdos de antes de la guerra así que mejor dímelo —le pidió sin pausas ni demoras, sus ojos azules fijos en las pantallas apagadas que no se molestó en reconectar.

Entonces Kushina hizo una pausa, y después le contó todo lo que recordaba...

—Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que estallara la gran guerra, tú y yo vivíamos felices en Konoha.

《Como todos en aquel entonces, vivíamos en aldeas ninjas bajo el mandato de los señores feudales, tú, gracias a tus habilidades y fortaleza habías sido nombrado Hokage y yo estaba orgullosa de ser tu esposa... pero entonces, cuando Kaguya apareció, tanto tú como todos los ninjas capaces se marcharon a la guerra, una guerra que lo cambiaría todo —insistió

Y Minato, cerrando sus ojos dejó volar su imaginación escuchándola hablar y se imaginó a si mismo despidiéndose de ella, quizás de la misma manera en que día a día se despedía de Mei, besando suavemente sus labios y prometiéndole que regresaría.

Imaginando el trayecto hasta el sitio de la guerra, la incertidumbre, la anticipación, la espera...

Más de alguno de los grandes líderes de la aldea debió haber dicho un discurso, algunas frases motivacionales no solo para su pueblo sino para todos los que se habían aprestado a luchar por su derecho a la libertad y a la vida en contra de la Diosa que les exigía obediencia. Y Minato se imaginó toda esa energía colectiva manando de todas esas personas que tan valientemente se lanzaron a luchar juntos como un solo equipo en contra del enemigo en común...

—Desconozco muchos de los detalles de la guerra, pero sé que mientras todos peleaban con honor, Kaguya logró capturar a los primeros Kages y creó clones de ellos que envió al campo de batalla. Esa bruja simplemente tomó a lo mejor de la raza humana y lo puso en nuestra contra provocando nuevamente desconfianza y desunión y eso…

—Los mermó —interrumpió con su voz tranquila Minato, abriendo los ojos y asintiendo con comprensión, desviando la mirada hacia el pasillo que lo llevaba a las escaleras al tiempo que se ponía de pie tomando esa dirección.

Mientras subía, la voz de Kushina siguió escuchándose mediante el transmisor, contándole algunos otros detalles sobre ella, sobre la resistencia, sobre cómo alguien imitó el sistema de preservación del árbol y lo utilizaron durante todos aquellos años para salvarse de la extinción, despertando ella misma no hace mucho del sueño en que voluntariamente se había metido para volver a luchar y que sin embargo para Minato no tenía la menor relevancia.

No cuando por fin su mente comprendía una y mil cosas que antes jamás se le ocurrió cuestionar, como el por qué debía estar fuera de casa solo durante ciertos horarios o por qué debía evitar diversas áreas siguiendo siempre un mismo camino establecido.

Y por sobretodo, mientras se agachaba junto a la masa viscosa que había salido del capullo, limpiando con su mano ensangrentada un poco de aquella masa gelatinosa para encontrar sus rasgos en aquel cuerpo blanco, Minato comprendió que en el fondo sí había sido el Minato del que hablaba Kushina… pero al mismo tiempo sabía que en realidad no lo era.

—¿Minato? ¿Minato estas escuchándome? —insistió en su oído la demandante voz de Kushina, y asintiendo mientras se ponía de pie el rubio por fin contesto.

—Te escucho, fuerte y claro —aclaró, sus pasos dirigiéndose al capullo en que había metido a Mei, la sangre de sus manos aún marcada en todos los sitios donde él lo había tocado, incluso en el rostro de ella que tantas veces había acariciado.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó tras una pausa Kushina, ignorante de todo lo que en la mente de Minato se gestaba.

Ideas inconexas, recuerdos de noches al lado de la mujer que no sabía si sobreviviría, posibles reacciones ante sucesos que no tenían marcha atrás.

Minato cerró los ojos y adhirió su frente al capullo donde reposaba Mei, imaginando en su mente su sonrisa, sus preciosos ojos verdes cuando se miraban, su voz dulce cuando hablaban…

—Iré contigo. Volveré a Konoha tal y como quieres… como se supone que debe de ser —contestó finalmente Minato, intuyendo que eso era lo que Kushina quería saber, mientras al otro lado de la línea la pelirroja guardaba silencio un instante, él no sabía si consternada o emocionada.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, lo haré… pero antes hay algunas cosas que debo hacer.

—¿Qué cosas? —Kushina cuestionó, pero Minato no se lo explicó.

Kushina en realidad no necesitaba saberlo.

.

.

.

Fueron cerca de diez días los a Minato le tomó poner en práctica su meticuloso plan, desarrollado por él mismo tras horas de exhaustiva investigación yendo a lugares arriesgados, siempre corriendo, siempre buscando.

Había sido mucho el tiempo invertido para ello, horas de vigilia, horas de espera, pero al final del día, mientras abría la puerta de la que durante tanto tiempo había sido su hogar con Mei, Minato podría sentirse satisfecho y ya era tiempo de partir.

—¿Kushina? —Con voz cansada y sin siquiera entrar a su antiguo hogar llamó a la pelirroja, sus ojos no buscándola a ella sino volviéndose al exterior.

Amanecía y en Amegakure caía una ligera llovizna, gotas de lluvia tan escasas que mezcladas con el frío de la madrugada calaba hasta los huesos.

Minato escuchó los pasos apresurados, el golpe de la puerta del recibidor, la voz de Kushina al verlo y sus ojos encontrándose con los de ella justo antes de que saltara sobre él para abrazarlo de la manera en que quiso hacerlo cuando lo reencontró.

Lloraba. Kushina lloraba abrazándolo, balbuceando cosas sobre tener miedo de volver a verlo, sobre lo mucho que odiaba tener que esperar sin tener una sola noticia suya, y pese a que Minato palmeaba su espalda, no dijo nada para tratar de reconfortarla.

—Debemos irnos —le dijo cuando ella sola se calmó, mirando sus ojos violetas con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo al exterior—. Lo he dispuesto todo para viajar a esta hora, ningún Zetsu nos perseguirá —con calma le aseguró y Kushina poniéndose de puntitas miró hacia el horizonte.

—¿Qué fue…? —comenzó a preguntar, su ceño frunciéndose al no poder ver nada mas que la luz naranja de los primeros rayos del sol, pero Minato tiró de su mano y la interrumpió.

—No importa lo que hice, solo importa que debemos irnos ya. Konoha nos espera, ¿verdad? —dijo.

Y aunque Kushina tenía sus dudas, asintiendo regresó al interior por sus cosas, su impermeable y algunos víveres que tenía preparados y junto a Minato partieron de Amegakure con los primeros rayos de sol en el horizonte, viajando noche y día parando apenas unas cuantas horas para descansar, no importando cuan exhaustas sus piernas se sintieran, ambos siempre seguían su camino por las áridas tierras que recorrían hasta que su destino los encontró.

Un grupo de reconocimiento formado por cerca de veinte personas que cubrían su rostro con máscaras de animales apareció súbitamente en su camino al atardecer y Kushina, reconociéndolos se anticipó a Minato, sujetando su mano antes de que lanzara el kunai.

—Tranquilo, en ellos puedes confiar —le dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras un jovencito se abría paso entre sus compañeros, una voz masculina que no dudó en cuestionar.

—¿Madre? —dijo el susodicho, una máscara de zorro dejando al descubierto su rostro; sus ojos tan azules enmarcados por su cabello rubio que a Minato le parecieron tan familiares…

Y Kushina, sonriéndole al muchacho fue al encuentro de su querido hijo: suyo y de Minato, quien al verse frente a él, identificándolo como el bebé que a veces veía en sus sueños pensando que sería una muestra del futuro y no del pasado, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas mientras su familia y amigos lo escoltaban a lo que alguna vez fuera Konoha, caminando entre escombros de piedra y árboles, tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos a los de Amegakure, que cuando Minato se detuvo junto a la puerta del que sería su nuevo hogar, mirando en la oscuridad lo que quedaba de los rostros de piedra que antaño habían sido esculpidos en la ya inexistente montaña, cerrando los ojos se permitió pensar en Mei a quien jamás olvidaría, en su sonrisa divina, en sus ojos claros, en el último beso que le dio antes de dejarla ir y presenciar el despertar del otro Minato, ese que salió del capullo que él mismo abrió y que más tarde encontraría a su pareja envuelta en un blanco capullo, dormida y soñando a la espera de que él apareciera y cuidara de ella durante toda su existencia…

Porque durante esos diez días de preparación Minato comprendió que todo en Amegakure podía ser cíclico y que no importaba si Mei moría o si él se marchaba: el Árbol del chakra reemplazaría paulatinamente las piezas faltantes de su entorno y siempre habría más de una Mei y un Minato viviendo en un paraíso idílico, juntos pero soñando con los esbozos de un pasado mezclado que les pertenecía y a la vez no les correspondía...

—¿Minato? —la voz de Kushina le llamó, y abriendo sus ojos Minato giró, la miró y sonrió.

—Ya voy —dijo y sin más ingresó a la habitación.

.

.

.

\+ F I N +

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

 _Oblivion, según la wikipedia, es una palabra que en inglés significa "olvido" (o purgatorio, conceptualmente), y aunque eso tiene mucho que ver con la historia, lo cierto es que elegí ese título porque así es como se llama la película de Joseph Kosinski que es protagonizada por Tom Cruise, y que fue precisamente en la que me basé para escribir este monstruo de fic._

 _Por supuesto, quienes hayan visto la película encontrarán bastantes diferencias con la trama más allá del entrono que adapté al mundo ninja, sin embargo en lo personal considero que hice una muy buena historia permitiéndome hacer ciertas cosas a como a mi me hubiera gustado que en la película pasaran. No se, creo que lo prefiero así a ver una copia fiel de la película, pero con los nombres y las apariencias de los protagonistas cambiadas para que que puedan ver a Kushina, Minato y Mei aquí en lugar de imaginarse a los actores._

 _Ahora bien, dejando de lado esas explicaciones y dada la extensión de la historia, solo me queda agradecer a todo aquel que se haya atrevido a leer las casi doce mil palabras que escribí, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido lo suficiente para que decidieran no abandonarlo, y pues nada, ya saben que los reviews siempre serán bien recibidos._

 _Un beso, y gracias por leer._


End file.
